Sexy Boy
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: Pure silliness! How would you like to see Jin strip to the Shawn Michaels' 'Sexy Boy' theme song? Warning, this is an Anna bashing fic. I hate that whore


Sexy Boy  
I don't own anything  
  
The crowd cheered as Jin Kazama held his fist in the air, standing over his beaten opponent. The girl's screams almost drown out the other sounds Some bras and panties was thrown to the blushing Japanese. His grandfather, Heihachi sat in his seat, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"What's wrong, Mishima-san? Your grandson just won." spoke one of Heihachi's right hand man.  
  
"I know! But, I never had girls throwing their bras and panties at me. That's not fair!" Heihachi whined, kicking his legs in the air. The man who was talking to him, sighed.  
  
"Old baka." he thought. Jin finally made it to the backstage area, where all the Tekken fighters was warming up and waiting for their matches. Jin's most hated rival, Hwoarang walked over to the boy and stood in front of him.  
  
"How wonderful! Jin-chan got girls throwing themselves at him, but he don't take the bait. What a wuss." he said, then started to laughed. Jin raised an eyebrow at him. He held out a pair of bunnies panties.  
  
"I was going to give you this, but since you think I'm a wus…." he trailed off. Hwoarang grabbed the panties, then hugged them to his chest.. A huge smile was on his face.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Didn't I tell you I love you lately?! I love you!" he said, giggling like a little girl. The other Tekken fighters watched on with sweatdrop.   
  
"That redhead got problems." said Nina Williams.  
  
"I don't know about that, sister. He is pretty hot." Anna spoke. Nina slapped Anna with a hammer.  
  
"Please, don't speak. We don't want to be stupid like you." Nina said. Anna touched her cheek, then ran away.  
  
"Why me? Why I'm here?" asked Eddy, shaking his head as he sat on a bench, taping his wrists.  
  
"You want to find your father's killer." reminded Paul, standing over him. Eddy looked up at him, then started to laugh like Goku.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot that." he said. Paul hang his head low.  
  
"And they say I'm not very bright." he mumbled.  
  
Hours Later  
  
"Merry Christmas!!! Happy New Years!!" yelled a very drunk King 2., holding his cup in the air. Armor King bopped him on the head.  
  
"Baka!!! It's too damn soon for that!!" he hissed. King 2 rubbed his head, still holding on to his cup.  
  
"Come on! I was just joking." he lied. Armor King put his head in his hand, shaking it.  
  
"Why Lord? Why?" he cursed, walking away from him.  
  
"Shake Shake Shake! Shake Shake Shake! Shake your booty! Shake ya booty!" sang Forest Law and Paul as they danced around the room. The others watched on as Lei covered Ling's eyes, but she saw enough to give her nightmares.  
  
"The horror! The horror!" she chanted. She took another sip of beer, then grinned," What the hell! It's party time!" she said. Soon, she got on top of the table and started to danced to Law and Paul's singing.  
  
"Who the fuck gave her beer?!" Nina demanded. Anna, cheek wrapped with bandages, shrugged.  
  
"Who cares! At least she's having a good time! Maybe she'll get lucky tonight. Unlike you." she said. Nina hit her on the cheek with a brick. Anna started to cried while Nina drink her beer, acting like nothing is wrong. Eddy, also drunk, put in a 80's Madonna album. Soon, 'Dress You Up With My Love" filled the room.  
  
"Oh hell yeah!" Yoshimitsu shouted, he started to danced, waving his sword in the air. Giving up on being the normal beside Armor King, Lei started to do the running man. Armor King, also giving up on being normal, took a can of beer and sing into it like a microphone. Nina ran out the room, scared that the craziness might get to her.  
  
Too bad she didn't stick around to see the next show. Hwoarang ran into the room, removing the CD and putting in another. The other stared to shouted at him, until he held his hand out to quiet everyone. Anna was too slow to realized that, so Eddy hit her on the top of her head with a Compaq laptop.  
  
"Hey! Listen up! We got something for the ladies! Girls, get your money out. Here's Sexy Boy, Jin Kazama!" he said. Julia shut the lights off, but there was a spotlight on the doorway that stood between the room the drunk fighters was drinking at and the living room. The music started.  
  
Aww, Aww, Aww,   
I think I'm cute   
I know I'm sexy   
I got the looks   
That drive the girls wild   
I got the moves   
That really move 'em   
I send chills up and down your spine  
  
  
Jin came in, wearing nothing, but a red leather thong. Ling had a nose bleed. Jin danced across the room, wiggling his butt. The spotlight(run by Hwoarang and Julia) still on him.  
  
(chorus)   
I'm just a sexy boy (Sexy Boy)   
I'm not your boy toy (Boy Toy)   
I'm just a sexy boy (Sexy Boy)   
I'm not your boy toy (Boy Toy)   
  
Hearing the loud music, Nina ran downstairs and almost had a heart attack. She started to drooled, then reached for her money.  
  
I make 'em hot   
I make 'em shiver   
Their knees get weak   
And their eyes go round   
They see me walk   
They hear me talk   
I make 'em feel   
LIKE THEY'RE ON CLOUD NINE!   
  
Ling and Anna got up and ran to touched him. Jin lightly tapped Ling's hands away, but punched Anna hard in the face.  
  
  
(chorus)   
Eat your heart out girls   
Hands off the merchandise   
  
Jin continued to danced and wiggled his cute little butt. Then, it happened. Jin ripped the thong off, showing he was not the little boy everyone thought he was. All the girls fainted. All the guys pouted and being very jealous. Anna was the first to recovered.  
  
"To hell with Red! I take Jun's boy any day!" she shouted. She was knocked out when IT hit her in the face.  
  
End 


End file.
